


大家好

by yhjun



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhjun/pseuds/yhjun
Summary: 今天是我ao3成功注册第一天从今天开始我就可以开车啦红红火火恍恍惚惚





	大家好

今天是我拿到车钥匙的第一天  
感动 开心


End file.
